


Jumping

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Mary survived getting shot, mary and john are divorced, post-s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mary gets a surprise while she's out shopping.





	Jumping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Mary looked at the two jumpers side-by-side on the display shelf. _Do I get him the nice one or the godawful Christmas one?_ Her face broke into a grin that would make the Grinch proud as she pushed the reindeer’s red nose and the little lights on the jumper turned on and it started playing “Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer.” _Perfect._

“Most amusing,” a familiar voice said from behind her.

Mary turned to see Mycroft standing there, one eyebrow raised. The last place she expected to see the British Government was a department store a week before Christmas. _I bet he was born in a bespoke suit._

“I thought you and John finalized your divorce,” he said once the jumper was silent again.

“We did,” Mary confirmed. “Three months ago.” _But he already knew that._

“Then why, might I ask, are you contemplating buying him a Christmas present?” He looked utterly baffled.

“‘Divorce’ isn’t in a toddler’s vocabulary. John and I want to keep things as normal as possible for Rosie.”

“I see.” From his tone, he accepted that answer, even if he didn’t agree with it.

Mary smirked. “Besides, getting him a jumper that will embarrass him even a little will be worth it.”

Mycroft nodded, his smile small but sympathetic. “He’s certainly embarrassed you enough. How old is his current girlfriend?”

She shrugged. “Twenty-four? No, wait, twenty-two, the last one was twenty-four.”

He rolled his eyes. “Has his daughter met any of them?”

“No, I won’t allow it,” Mary said firmly. “Not until it’s serious. I will not let his revolving-door love life affect Rosie in any way.”

“Something tells me he’s not going to be serious about a woman for a while.”

“That’s fine by me.” She picked up the Christmas jumper. “I’m just going to get this.” She tilted her head slightly, regarding him. “Did you get what you came here for?”

“Not yet.” Still, he went with her to the check-out line.

Once the jumper was paid for and bagged, she turned to him. “You might be better off getting her a gift card.”

“Who?” he asked, confused, as he escorted her out of the store.

“Anthea. That’s who you came here for, isn’t it?”

He waved a hand in dismissal. “I always let her pick out her own present and put it on my card.”

Mary smirked. “Must be nice.”

“Actually, I came here to find you.”

“Me?” she asked, surprised. “Is something wrong?”

“Not at all. I … er … received an invitation to the Baker Street Christmas party. John is likely to be there with whichever twentysomething he’s dating next week but if that doesn’t bother you…” He trailed off, looking more nervous and uncomfortable than Mary had ever seen him, but also adorable.

She grinned. “Mycroft Holmes, are you asking me out?”

“That … depends.”

Her grin widened. “On?”

“On whether or not you say yes.”

She laughed softly. “Well, it’s a yes, so tell me, are you asking me out?”

He finally relaxed, smirking. “Yes, I am.”

“Good.” She took his offered arm. “I think this is going to be the start of something fun.”

His smirk widened to a pleased smile. “I agree.”


End file.
